Feed costs comprise 40-50% of the cost of milk production. Implementation and management of feeding systems to sustain high levels of milk production and control feed costs are crucial to the profitability of expanding dairies. Considerations regarding nutritional demands of the herd (including grouping), ration management (includes analysis of the feed, cost and availability), feed preparation and transport, feed distribution and consumption control have to be made.
Attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of feed utilization and milk production by using various formulations and feed supplements. Despite continued improvement in the development of dairy cattle feed rations, it is desirable to further increase the efficiency of feed utilization and milk production by dairy cattle.